Players of games of skill and chance are constantly seeking games offering greater excitement and higher payoffs. In an attempt to make games more exciting, many have invented games utilizing different chance mediums, such as cards, rotating reels in slot machines, rotating wheels in roulette, or dice or the like. Further, others have attempted to make existing games more exciting by allowing raising the stakes or providing a larger jackpot. For example, slot machines are often linked to one another, whereby the player of one machine who obtains a winning result receives a large jackpot based on the total play of the linked machines.
While new and more exciting games are continuously being developed, none offer, in a single game, the most exciting and pleasurable aspects present in the more popular existing games. For example, roulette offers players the advantage of numerous combinations of wagers, the player betting on "black," "white," "odd," "even," or individual numbers. On the other hand, roulette offers very little player interaction or participation, and for this reason is not as popular as it might be.
Numerous card games exist. Many players, however, do not wish to invest the time necessary to learn all of these games, including their intricate set of house-specific variations. Further, many players find these card games slow and inactive. Many games are objected to by players because play is against other players, and not against the house.
A game that is fast and offers much player excitement is craps. This game involves the throwing of two dies. Unfortunately, the game is complex and difficult to learn, deterring many from playing it.